hostelfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth Salinger
Beth Salinger is the main protagonist of Hostel: Part II. Beth and her best friend Whitney head to Italy studying art. They meet the home sick Lorna who they invite to come along with them on their long journey back home. The Overnight Train On the train Beth allows Axelle, a woman she met earlier, to join them after she fends off a man who tries to rob Lorna. Axelle tells them she is headed to a spa in Slovakia and they agree to come along with her. They check into the hostel and the desk clerk uploadeds there passport photos onto a website that allows rich buissness men from all around the world to bid on them. Beth is bought by a man named Todd who offers her up to his friend Stuart. The Harvest Festival That night, the girls go to the annual harvest festival and Beth meets Stuart. She then sees Lorna leaving with a man she had met earlier. She helps the heavily intoxiacated Whitney back to the hotel room while Axelle volunteers to stay behind and await Lorna's return. The Spa The girls all relax at the spa wondering what happened to Lorna who has still not returned. Beth falls asleep. She wakes up alone at the spa and sees her belongings have been stolen from her locker leaving her in her robe. She is then approached by several menacing large men and escapes from them by climbing over a large rock wall. Elite Hunting She runs into the woods were she is beaten by street children with sticks. Axelle comes and rescues her, bringing her back to Sasha Rassimov's mansion. Axelle treats her wounds and allows her lie down. Beth suddenly hears a car pull up and sees the men who had tried to capture her at the spa approaching the house. She looks downstairs and sees Axelle with a grin on her face as the men head upstairs. Beth blocks the door with a chair and finds a secret room filled with collected severed heads, Paxton's being in the center. She is then captured and brought to a factory. The Escape Beth wakes up chained to a chair. Stuart enters the room and removes a bag covering her head. He assures her that he will not harm her after telling her where she is and what he is doing there. He release her from the chair but having a sudden second change in mind puts her back in the chair. She seduces him into releasing her from the chair and then straps him to the chair. As she tries to enter the code into a locked door a guard enters the room and she sneaks up from behind knocking him out. Fearing more guards coming, she picks up a pair of garden sheers and places them above Stuart's willy preparing to cut it off as a defense strategy. Several more armed men enter the room and she demands to speak to Sasha Rassimov and threatens to remove Stuart's genitals if not. The Exchange She offers to buy her way out using the vast fortune she has inherited after her mother passed away. Sasha tells her money is not the only issue and that in order to leave she must also kill someone. Stuart insults her by calling her a "stupid fucking cunt" and without hesitation she cuts off his dick and balls. She then picks up his now severed genitals and throws them to one of the guard's dogs and tells them to "let him bleed to death" as she storms out leaving him to bleed out. She is also given the tattoo of the bloodhound dog; another part of the agreement to become an official member of Elite Hunting. The Revenge Beth has the street children steal Axelle's hand bag leading her into the woods where she is tripped by a hidden trip wire. Axelle is stunned when she looks up to see Beth standing over her with an axe. Beth then beheads Axelle for leading her and her friends into a trap. Kills -Stuart: Beth kills Stuart by cutting his willy off and letting him bleed to death. -Axelle: Beth cuts off Axelle's head with an Axe. Category:Characters Category:American